1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power mitre saw table and more particularly pertains to providing an adjustable table for use with a power mitre saw so as to cut prefect joints with a power mitre saw table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mitre saws is known in the prior art. More specifically, mitre saws heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting joints are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,450 to Hughes et al. discloses an extension for table saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,650 to Hodge discloses a miter saw support and extension.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,694 to Miyamoto discloses the ornamental design for a mitre saw.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,031 to Ushiwata discloses the ornamental design for a mitre saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,887 to Dean discloses a table saw mitre gauge extension.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a power mitre saw table for providing an adjustable table for use with a power mitre saw so as to cut prefect joints.
In this respect, the power mitre saw table according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an adjustable table for use with a power mitre saw so as to cut prefect joints.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved power mitre saw table which can be used for providing an adjustable table for use with a power mitre saw so as to cut prefect joints. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.